The present invention relates to a template-wound coil for an electric motor.
Coils for high-powered engines of the foregoing type are normally wound by means of a connecting tape and then surrounded by this tape and thereby insulated. The coil ends leading outwardly of the coil are, after the winding, connected to current-supply wires by soldering. This method of manufacturing of electric motor coils, is however extremely labor-consuming because it involves a great deal of manual operations.